


Having Her Way

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 2 April 2012 in response to <a href="http://starspider.livejournal.com/profile">starspider</a>'s prompt of <i>Narcissa/Neville: Draco, surprise, oops</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Having Her Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starspider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspider/gifts).



> Written on 2 April 2012 in response to [starspider](http://starspider.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Narcissa/Neville: Draco, surprise, oops_.

"You really have a way with . . . flowers," Neville whispered, against Mrs Malfoy's neck.

Even after what they'd just done together, he couldn't think of her as anything else.

"I did warn you that the roses' scent affects one in surprising ways."

Neville chuckled. "That's one way to describe it. Are you, er, cold?"

"With you wrapped around me? No."

"Well, I . . . ." Neville stopped speaking. He'd never had a one-off before, and he had no idea how to behave afterwards.

"I expect you must be hungry, Mr Longbottom. Would you care to—"

"Mother! _Longbottom_? What the hell—"

Mrs Malfoy laughed. "Oops."


End file.
